


Crimson Brick: Crimson Peak Recreated in LEGO

by LegoLoki



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: F/M, Lego
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 17:44:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10223675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLoki/pseuds/LegoLoki
Summary: On Halloween in 2015 I recreated the film Crimson Peak in LEGO.





	

> Mortals, join me in 30 minutes for a very special [#Halloween](https://twitter.com/hashtag/Halloween?src=hash) event! [#CrimsonBrick](https://twitter.com/hashtag/CrimsonBrick?src=hash) [pic.twitter.com/hcg3QT1yqy](https://t.co/hcg3QT1yqy)
> 
> — Lego Loki (@Loki_Lego) [October 31, 2015](https://twitter.com/Loki_Lego/status/660524265029128192)  
> 

> I travelled to America in hopes of finding funding for my ingenious machine [#CrimsonBrick](https://twitter.com/hashtag/CrimsonBrick?src=hash) [#CrimsonPeak](https://twitter.com/hashtag/CrimsonPeak?src=hash) [@RealGDT](https://twitter.com/RealGDT) [pic.twitter.com/aVCWRnwuan](https://t.co/aVCWRnwuan) — Lego Loki (@Loki_Lego) [October 31, 2015](https://twitter.com/Loki_Lego/status/660531971802591232)  
> 

> I met a beautiful young woman named Edith & asked "Will you be mine?" [#CrimsonBrick](https://twitter.com/hashtag/CrimsonBrick?src=hash) [#CrimsonPeak](https://twitter.com/hashtag/CrimsonPeak?src=hash) [@RealGDT](https://twitter.com/RealGDT) [pic.twitter.com/pIzuKzj1td](https://t.co/pIzuKzj1td)
> 
> — Lego Loki (@Loki_Lego) [October 31, 2015](https://twitter.com/Loki_Lego/status/660536754290606080)    

> We were quickly married and soon arrived back at my family home [#CrimsonBrick](https://twitter.com/hashtag/CrimsonBrick?src=hash) [#CrimsonPeak](https://twitter.com/hashtag/CrimsonPeak?src=hash) [@RealGDT](https://twitter.com/RealGDT) [pic.twitter.com/0nEIvJS8zo](https://t.co/0nEIvJS8zo)
> 
> — Lego Loki (@Loki_Lego) [October 31, 2015](https://twitter.com/Loki_Lego/status/660541767993835520)  
> 

> As is traditional, I carried Edith over the threshold of her new home [#CrimsonBrick](https://twitter.com/hashtag/CrimsonBrick?src=hash) [#CrimsonPeak](https://twitter.com/hashtag/CrimsonPeak?src=hash) [@RealGDT](https://twitter.com/RealGDT) [pic.twitter.com/xB7sT38ceM](https://t.co/xB7sT38ceM)
> 
> — Lego Loki (@Loki_Lego) [October 31, 2015](https://twitter.com/Loki_Lego/status/660547080121794560)  
> 

> The clay turns the snow red in winter. That is why people call it Crimson Peak [#CrimsonBrick](https://twitter.com/hashtag/CrimsonBrick?src=hash) [#CrimsonPeak](https://twitter.com/hashtag/CrimsonPeak?src=hash) [@RealGDT](https://twitter.com/RealGDT) [pic.twitter.com/aQO8gWrjMK](https://t.co/aQO8gWrjMK)
> 
> — Lego Loki (@Loki_Lego) [October 31, 2015](https://twitter.com/Loki_Lego/status/660556885502726144)  
> 

> I work on my inventions in the attic where Lucille & I lived as children [#CrimsonBrick](https://twitter.com/hashtag/CrimsonBrick?src=hash) [#CrimsonPeak](https://twitter.com/hashtag/CrimsonPeak?src=hash) [@RealGDT](https://twitter.com/RealGDT) [pic.twitter.com/KPfE7KLVqd](https://t.co/KPfE7KLVqd)
> 
> — Lego Loki (@Loki_Lego) [October 31, 2015](https://twitter.com/Loki_Lego/status/660561988393680896)  
> 

> My machine is close to completion, but I need more parts to finish it [#CrimsonBrick](https://twitter.com/hashtag/CrimsonBrick?src=hash) [#CrimsonPeak](https://twitter.com/hashtag/CrimsonPeak?src=hash) [@RealGDT](https://twitter.com/RealGDT) [pic.twitter.com/0CwKdod33m](https://t.co/0CwKdod33m)
> 
> — Lego Loki (@Loki_Lego) [October 31, 2015](https://twitter.com/Loki_Lego/status/660566940365119488)  
> 

> While I sleep, Edith wanders the house alone and meets a ghostly presence [#CrimsonBrick](https://twitter.com/hashtag/CrimsonBrick?src=hash) [#CrimsonPeak](https://twitter.com/hashtag/CrimsonPeak?src=hash) [@RealGDT](https://twitter.com/RealGDT) [pic.twitter.com/qss9ZYIfEq](https://t.co/qss9ZYIfEq)
> 
> — Lego Loki (@Loki_Lego) [October 31, 2015](https://twitter.com/Loki_Lego/status/660571976101027840)  
> 

> "Have some tea, Edith," Lucille says. "It will help calm you down." [#CrimsonBrick](https://twitter.com/hashtag/CrimsonBrick?src=hash) [#CrimsonPeak](https://twitter.com/hashtag/CrimsonPeak?src=hash) [@RealGDT](https://twitter.com/RealGDT) [pic.twitter.com/iCFPqD2x7E](https://t.co/iCFPqD2x7E)
> 
> — Lego Loki (@Loki_Lego) [October 31, 2015](https://twitter.com/Loki_Lego/status/660577163549085696)  
> 

> Edith tries to take a relaxing bath, but encounters more ghostly beings! [#CrimsonBrick](https://twitter.com/hashtag/CrimsonBrick?src=hash) [#CrimsonPeak](https://twitter.com/hashtag/CrimsonPeak?src=hash) [@RealGDT](https://twitter.com/RealGDT) [pic.twitter.com/zOQWTrw3yw](https://t.co/zOQWTrw3yw)
> 
> — Lego Loki (@Loki_Lego) [October 31, 2015](https://twitter.com/Loki_Lego/status/660582050517258241)  
> 

> Oh no. My lovely sister Lucille appears to be angry with us. No idea why... [#CrimsonBrick](https://twitter.com/hashtag/CrimsonBrick?src=hash) [#CrimsonPeak](https://twitter.com/hashtag/CrimsonPeak?src=hash) [@RealGDT](https://twitter.com/RealGDT) [pic.twitter.com/SEn8QwAQSY](https://t.co/SEn8QwAQSY)
> 
> — Lego Loki (@Loki_Lego) [October 31, 2015](https://twitter.com/Loki_Lego/status/660587089126277120)  
> 

> Err... & Edith went outside to shovel snow & we all lived happily ever after... [#NoSpoilers](https://twitter.com/hashtag/NoSpoilers?src=hash) [#CrimsonBrick](https://twitter.com/hashtag/CrimsonBrick?src=hash) [@RealGDT](https://twitter.com/RealGDT) [pic.twitter.com/Q2PHDpOCwV](https://t.co/Q2PHDpOCwV)
> 
> — Lego Loki (@Loki_Lego) [October 31, 2015](https://twitter.com/Loki_Lego/status/660592152804589568)  
> 


End file.
